shijin_ffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Differences With Retail
Shijin FFXI is a rather different operation than retail FFXI. Here's a quick breakdown of what's different about our server. Level Cap * Level cap is 75 on Shijin. We have not developed anything special for Wings of the Goddess, so assume that the game will play more or less like 2008, but Treasures of Aht Urghan is busted at the time of launch. That leaves original missions, Rise of the Zilart, and Chains of Promathia available for enjoyment. * As of 4/2018, Chains of Promathia zones and battlefields are no longer level capped. Missions * San d'Oria Missions ** Mission 2-1 The Rescue Drill: Saving a life just got simpler. Flag the quest as described here, then just head directly to the last NPC in the walkthrough, Vicorpasse, and talk to him. NOTE, due to potential version mismatch with server, "Vicorpasse" may not be the rendered name of the NPC you encounter at F-6 in La Theine Plateau. This will not affect the function of said NPC standing in the flowers. EXP * Exp gain on Shijin is 2.5x retail. Fields of Valor books are left alone the same as retail. Merit cap is 30 points same as late model retail. Navigation * Players start with all maps. * At level 10, players instantly possess all outpost teleports. Inventory * Players start with 80 inventory slots and access to all mog satchel/sack/wardrobe space. MOTM * Mob of the moment, or MOTM, is a temporary double exp bonus to families of mobs. About every week we will select 3-4 mob families and announce them. For example, some day killing a goblin or moblin may give you double exp if it happens to be MOTM. Sanction * To compete with book page EXP, whenever a player is using Sanction in a ToAU zone, a bonus of 50% EXP per mob level over the highest party member will be awarded on mob death. Don't forget to try those ToAU zones out! Limit Breaks / LB / Maat * There are none! You can level straight to 75 without farming a single ancient papyrus or consulting Maat. Server Commands * Players have access to a number of transportation commands because no one enjoys hiking. Skill ups * Skill up rate is greatly increased. Crafting too. Movement Speed * Movement speed is increased to relieve the cringey-slow mashed potato march SE gave you. Auction House * The AH is automatically stocked every morning at 6AM PST. Items added are 2gil each. Users are encouraged to consume shamelessly and throw what they don't want on the ground. There are 50 items each stocked. Players need not worry about reselling their used gear. We have an NPC to sell high demand items, so check her sales list before you shop for kitron juice on the AH! Notorious Monsters * NM drops are drastically modified. Depending on the level, an NM will drop hundred unit dynamis currencies. Certain drops are adjusted to reduce grindy camping. Only NMs with a unique drop will drop hundred dynamis money. To conserve drop pool space, endgame NMs do not always drop hundreds. Endgame * Endgame has been drastically modified. Our whole focus is to open opportunities to players who never had a chance at getting the greatest items on retail. We allow players to get relic gear and weapons easier. We have arranged for players to get hold of assault, Nyzul, Salvage, HNM, and Mythic gear. See Shijin Endgame. Items * Some items, namely relics and mythics, have been tweaked a bit. See Shijin Specific Item Adjustments. Linkshell * There is one, and only ever will, be one linkshell on Shijin. New characters will load carrying one. Jank * Shijin is build of the Darkstar Project. Anyone with experience in such a place will know that all sorts of stuff is broken, nonfunctional, unpredictable and strange. Elevators and ships are bizarre. Mobs get stuck on stuff, see rules. Flow of endgame is totally different. We've tried to make the best of it.